the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
List of years in film
This list of years in film indexes the individual year in film pages. Each year is annotated with the significant events as a reference point. * 19th century in film * 20th century in film: ** 1900s – 1910s – 1920s – 1930s – 1940s – 1950s – 1960s – 1970s – 1980s – 1990s * 21st century in film: ** 2000s – 2010s – 2020s 19th century in film * 1886 – Louis Aimé Augustin Le Prince is granted an American dual-patent on a 16-lens device that combined a motion picture camera with a projector. * 1888 – The Roundhay Garden Scene, shot in Leeds, West Yorkshire, England by Le Prince, is credited as the first film. It is recorded at a groundbreaking 20 frames per second and is the earliest surviving film. Thomas Edison describes the concept of the Kinetoscope, an early motion picture exhibition device. * 1889 – Eastman Kodak is the first company to begin commercial production of film on a flexible transparent base, celluloid. The first moving pictures developed on celluloid film are made in Hyde Park, London by William Friese Greene. * 1890 – William Kennedy Dickson completes his work for Thomas Edison on the Kinetograph cylinder either in this year or 1889. Monkeyshines No. 1 becomes the first film shot on the system. * 1891 – Thomas Edison files for a patent of the motion picture camera. Edison holds the first public presentation of his Kinetoscope for the National Federation of Women's Clubs. * 1892 – The Kinetoscope is completed by William Kennedy Dickson, at the employ of Thomas Edison. In France, Charles-Émile Reynaud begins to have public screenings in Paris at the Théâtre Optique, with hundreds of drawings on a reel that he wound through his Projecting Praxinoscope, similar to the Zoetrope, to construct moving images that continued for 15 minutes. The Eastman Company becomes the Eastman Kodak Company. Max Skladanowsky develops a camera and shoots his first footage this year, but its unusual interleaved image format leaves him ultimately unable to exhibit it until work is completed on the Bioskop projector in late 1895. * 1893 – Thomas Edison is granted Patent #493,426 for "An Apparatus for Exhibiting Photographs of Moving Objects" (the Kinetoscope). Edison builds "America's First Movie Studio", the Black Maria, in West Orange, New Jersey. The premiere of the completed Kinetoscope is held on May 9 at the Brooklyn Institute of Arts and Sciences. The first film publicly shown on the system was Blacksmith Scene (aka Blacksmiths). * 1894 – William Kennedy Dickson receives a patent for motion picture film. Thomas Edison records Fred Ott's sneeze. Auguste and Louis Lumière patent the Cinématographe, a combination movie camera and projector. * 1895 – The cinématographe is patented. First footage ever to be shot using it is recorded on March 19. The Lumière brothers hold their first private screening of projected motion pictures on March 22. The Lumières give the first public screening at L'Eden, the world's first and oldest cinéma (theater), located in La Ciotat, France, on September 28. Gaumont Pictures is founded by the engineer-turned-inventor, Léon Gaumont. In the US, the Dickson Experimental Sound Film presents two men dancing to the sound of a violin player, in what the documentary film The Celluloid Closet calls the first gay cinema reference. The first screening of movies at which admission was charged takes place on December 28, in Paris, at the Salon Indien du Grand Café. This historical screening is based on ten short films, in the following order (and respective length): Sortie de l'usine Lumière à Lyon (Workers Leaving the Lumière Factory), 46 seconds; La Voltige ("Horse Trick Riders"), 46 seconds: La Pêche aux Poissons Rouges ("Fishing for Goldfish"), 42 seconds; Le Débarquement du Congrès de Photographie à Lyon ("The Disembarkment of the Congress of Photographers in Lyon"), 48 seconds; Les Forgerons ("Blacksmiths"), 49 seconds; Le Jardinier (l'Arroseur Arrosé) ("The Gardener, Sprinkler Sprinkled"), 49 seconds; Le Repas (de Bébé) ("Baby's Meal"), 41 seconds; Le Saut à la Couverture ("Jumping Onto the Blanket"), 41 seconds; La Place des Cordeliers à Lyon ("Cordeliers Square in Lyon – a Street Scene"), 44 seconds; La Mer (Baignade en Mer) ("The Sea in the Sea"), 38 seconds. In Germany, Emil and Max Skladanowsky develop their own film projector – they project from November 1 in Berlin. The American Mutoscope and Biograph Company motion pictures was founded in New Jersey by the KMCD Syndicate of William Kennedy Dickson, Henry Marvin, Herman Casler and Elias Koopman. Woodville Latham and his sons develop the Latham Loop – the concept of loose loops of film on either side of the intermittent movement to prevent stress from the jerky movement. This is debuted in the Eidoloscope, which is also the first widescreen format (1.85:1). Herman Casler of American Mutoscope Company, aka American Mutoscope and Biograph Company manufactures the Biograph 68 mm camera, which will become the first successful large format 68 mm (70 mm) film. * 1896 – Pathé Frères is founded. In Britain, Birt Acres and Robert W. Paul developed their own film projector, the Theatrograph (later known as the Animatograph). Georges Méliès buys an English projector from Robert William Paul and shoots his first films. A projector called the Vitascope is designed by Charles Francis Jenkins. The first theater in the US dedicated exclusively to showing motion pictures is Vitascope Hall, established on Canal Street, New Orleans, Louisiana. The first screen kiss takes place between May Irwin and John Rice in The Kiss. The first female film director, Alice Guy-Blaché, presents The Cabbage Fairy. Cinema reaches India by way of The Lumière brothers ' Cinematography, unveiling six silent short films at the Watson Hotel in Bombay, namely Entry of Cinematographe, La Mer (Baignade en mer), L'Arrivée d'un Train en Gare de la Ciotat, A Demolition, Ladies & Soldiers on Wheels and Sortie de l'usine Lumière à Lyon. The tour of the Lumière brothers covers also London and New York. * 1897 – Vitagraph is founded in New York. In England, the Prestwich Camera is patented. Harischandra Sakharam Bhatvadekar, alias Save Dada, imports a cine-camera from London at a price of 21 guineas and films the first Indian documentary film, a wrestling match in Hanging Gardens, Bombay. Daily screenings of films commence in Bombay by Clifton and Co.'s Meadows Street Photography Studio. 125 people die during a film screening at the Charity Bazaar in Paris after a curtain catches on fire from the ether used to fuel the projector lamp. * 1898 – Méliès starts producing under the brand Star Film and directs brief commercials. Hiralal Sen starts filming scenes of theatre productions at the Classic Theatre in Calcutta. * 1899 – The first long footage (over 100 meters), films with montage are made: The Dreyfus Affair and the first film version of Cinderella are both released by Méliès; the latter it is the first film to use a photographic dissolve (or fades). Georges Méliès also writes and directs Jeanne d'Arc, a film about Joan of Arc, which removes the viewer from spatial relations and institutionalized the use of the close-up. 1900s * 1900 – Sherlock Holmes Baffled, The Enchanted Drawing * 1901 – Star Theatre, Scrooge, or, Marley's Ghost * 1902 – A Trip to the Moon * 1903 – The Great Train Robbery, Life of an American Fireman * 1904 – The Impossible Voyage; Titanus is founded * 1905 – Adventures of Sherlock Holmes; or, Held for Ransom * 1906 – The Story of the Kelly Gang, Humorous Phases of Funny Faces, Dream of a Rarebit Fiend; Nordisk Film is founded * 1907 – Ben Hur, L'Enfant prodigue * 1908 – Fantasmagorie, The Taming of the Shrew, The Thieving Hand, The Assassination of the Duke of Guise, A Visit to the Seaside; first use of Kinemacolor; Pathé News invents the newsreel * 1909 – The Country Doctor, A Corner in Wheat, Les Misérables, Princess Nicotine; or, The Smoke Fairy; 35 mm film is accepted as international standard gauge 1910s * 1910 – In Old California, In the Border States * 1911 – L'Inferno, Defence of Sevastopol * 1912 – Independenţa României, The Musketeers of Pig Alley; Universal Pictures and Paramount Pictures, Hollywood's first two oldest studios, are founded * 1913 – The Bangville Police, Barney Oldfield's Race for a Life, Fantômas, Raja Harishchandra * 1914 – The Perils of Pauline, Judith of Bethulia, Tillie's Punctured Romance, Cabiria * 1915 – The Birth of a Nation, Les Vampires, The Tramp, A Fool There Was * 1916 – Intolerance, The Queen of Spades, Gertie the Dinosaur, 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea, One A.M.; invention of Technicolor * 1917 – Rebecca of Sunnybrook Farm, A Man There Was, The Little Princess * 1918 – Stella Maris, Mickey, Shifting Sands, A Dog's Life, Shoulder Arms * 1919 – Blind Husbands, Broken Blossoms, True Heart Susie, Male and Female, Dalagang Bukid, A Day's Pleasure; United Artists is founded. 1920s * 1920 – Way Down East, The Cabinet of Dr. Caligari, The Golem: How He Came into the World * 1921 – The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, The Phantom Carriage, The Kid, Destiny, The Sheik * 1922 – Nosferatu, Nanook of the North, Blood and Sand, Foolish Wives, Dr. Mabuse the Gambler * 1923 – Safety Last!, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, The Ten Commandments,; Warner Bros. Pictures and Walt Disney Pictures are founded; 16 mm film introduced * 1924 – Greed, Sherlock Jr., He Who Gets Slapped, The Last Laugh; Columbia Pictures and Metro Goldwyn Mayer are founded * 1925 – The Battleship Potemkin, The Big Parade, The Gold Rush, The Phantom of the Opera, Ben-Hur * 1926 – The General, Don Juan, Son of the Sheik, For Heaven's Sake * 1927 – Sunrise: A Song of Two Humans, Napoléon, The Jazz Singer, Metropolis, The King of Kings, Wings * 1928 – The Passion of Joan of Arc, Lights of New York, The Circus, Steamboat Willie, The Crowd; RKO Pictures is founded * 1929 – Blackmail, The Virginian, Pandora's Box, The Broadway Melody, Disraeli; 1st Academy Awards 1930s * 1930 – All Quiet on the Western Front, Journey's End, Hell's Angels, The Blue Angel, Animal Crackers * 1931 – Frankenstein, Dracula, Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, City Lights, M, The Public Enemy, Little Caesar, The Champ * 1932 – The Mummy, The Sign of the Cross, Shanghai Express, Scarface, Freaks, Grand Hotel, Tarzan the Ape Man; 8 mm film released * 1933 – King Kong, The Invisible Man, Duck Soup, 42nd Street, Sons of the Desert, Queen Christina, I'm No Angel * 1934 – It Happened One Night, Cleopatra, The Thin Man, Judge Priest, The Black Cat, Manhattan Melodrama, The Goddess * 1935 – Bride of Frankenstein, A Night at the Opera, Captain Blood, The 39 Steps, The Littlest Rebel, Mutiny on the Bounty; 20th Century Fox and The Rank Organisation are founded * 1936 – Modern Times, Mr. Deeds Goes to Town, My Man Godfrey, Flash Gordon, The Great Ziegfeld, Secret Agent * 1937 – Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, La Grand Illusion, The Prisoner of Zenda, The Life of Emile Zola, Lost Horizon, Pépé le Moko * 1938 – Bringing Up Baby, The Adventures of Robin Hood, Alexander Nevsky, Angels with Dirty Faces, Jezebel, Boys Town * 1939 – The Wizard of Oz, Gone with the Wind, Mr. Smith Goes to Washington, Buck Rogers, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Stagecoach, Gunga Din 1940s * 1940 – His Girl Friday, The Grapes of Wrath, The Philadelphia Story, The Great Dictator, Pinocchio, Fantasia, Rebecca, Tom and Jerry * 1941 – Citizen Kane, The Lady Eve, Ball of Fire, The Maltese Falcon, How Green Was My Valley, Sergeant York, Dumbo, The Wolf Man * 1942 – Casablanca, The Magnificent Ambersons, To Be or Not to Be, Cat People, Bambi, Mrs. Miniver, Yankee Doodle Dandy * 1943 – Heaven Can Wait, Phantom of the Opera, The Song of Bernadette, Shadow of a Doubt, The Ox-Bow Incident * 1944 – Double Indemnity, Ivan the Terrible, Part One, Meet Me in St. Louis, To Have and Have Not, Laura, Murder, My Sweet, Gaslight * 1945 – Leave Her to Heaven, The Lost Weekend, The Picture of Dorian Gray, Rome, Open City, Brief Encounter, The Bells of St. Mary's, Anchors Aweigh, Spellbound * 1946 – It's a Wonderful Life, Notorious, My Darling Clementine, Song of the South, Great Expectations, The Big Sleep, The Best Years of Our Lives; First Cannes Film Festival * 1947 – Miracle on 34th Street, The Lady from Shanghai, The Secret Life of Walter Mitty, Out of the Past, Monsieur Verdoux, Odd Man Out * 1948 – Bicycle Thieves, Letter from an Unknown Woman, The Red Shoes, Red River, Key Largo, The Treasure of the Sierra Madre; 1st British Academy Film Awards * 1949 – The Third Man, All the King's Men, White Heat, Kind Hearts and Coronets, The Heiress, On the Town 1950s * 1950 – Sunset Boulevard, All About Eve, Los Olvidados, Annie Get Your Gun, In a Lonely Place, Harvey, Cinderella, Father of the Bride, Rashomon * 1951 – A Streetcar Named Desire, Alice in Wonderland, The African Queen, Strangers on a Train, An American in Paris, The Day the Earth Stood Still, Ace in the Hole, Scrooge, The Red Badge of Courage * 1952 – Singin' in the Rain, The Bad and the Beautiful, High Noon, This Is Cinerama, Ikiru, The Quiet Man, Moulin Rouge, Limelight; first 3D films * 1953 – Peter Pan, From Here to Eternity, Tokyo Story, Ugetsu, The Earrings of Madame de..., Calamity Jane, The Band Wagon, Shane, The Robe, Salome; first use of CinemaScope; British cinema advertising group Pearl & Dean is founded. * 1954 – The Seven Samurai, 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea, Rear Window, Dial M for Murder, La Strada, White Christmas, Sansho the Bailiff, On the Waterfront, Godzilla, A Star Is Born, Animal Farm, Voyage in Italy * 1955 – Rebel Without a Cause, To Catch a Thief, The Night of the Hunter, Ordet, Pather Panchali, Mister Roberts, Lady and the Tramp, Marty, The Dam Busters, Oklahoma! * 1956 – The Ten Commandments, Carousel, The King and I, Giant, High Society, The Searchers, Written on the Wind, Invasion of the Body Snatchers, Forbidden Planet, Around the World in 80 Days * 1957 – 12 Angry Men, The Seventh Seal, Wild Strawberries, The Bridge on the River Kwai, Sweet Smell of Success, Paths of Glory, What's Opera, Doc?, Throne of Blood, Old Yeller * 1958 – Vertigo, Gigi, Cat on a Hot Tin Roof, South Pacific, Touch of Evil, Ashes and Diamonds, Jalsaghar, Mon Oncle, The Cranes Are Flying, The Blob, The Defiant Ones, ''Carry On'' film series (1958–1978) begins * 1959 – Some Like It Hot, Ben-Hur, Shake Hands with the Devil, North by Northwest, Anatomy of a Murder, Sleeping Beauty, Rio Bravo, Pickpocket, Pillow Talk, The Mouse That Roared 1960s * 1960 – Psycho, Breathless, Exodus, Spartacus, The Apartment, The Alamo, La Dolce Vita, L'Avventura, Ocean's 11, The Magnificent Seven * 1961 – West Side Story, Judgment at Nuremberg, Divorce, Italian Style, Yojimbo, Breakfast at Tiffany's, One Hundred and One Dalmatians, Havoc in Heaven, The Guns of Navarone, A Majority of One, Pocketful of Miracles * 1962 – Lawrence of Arabia, To Kill a Mockingbird, ''James Bond'' film series (1962–present) begins with Dr. No, The Manchurian Candidate, Ivan's Childhood, What Ever Happened to Baby Jane, Lolita, Sundays and Cybele * 1963 – The Birds, Hud, Not on Your Life, The Haunting, The Great Escape, Lilies of the Field, 8½, Cleopatra, How the West Was Won, It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad World, The Pink Panther, The Nutty Professor, Jason and the Argonauts * 1964 – Mary Poppins, A Hard Day's Night, A Fistful of Dollars, My Fair Lady, Dr. Strangelove, Woman in the Dunes, Yesterday, Today and Tomorrow, Goldfinger, Up series begins * 1965 – The Sound of Music, Doctor Zhivago, For a Few Dollars More, Thunderball, The Great Race, Cat Ballou, Repulsion * 1966 – Persona, Who's Afraid of Virginia Woolf?, The Good, the Bad and the Ugly, The Sand Pebbles, A Man for All Seasons, The Battle of Algiers, Fantastic Voyage, Born Free, Alfie, The Wild Angels * 1967 – Bonnie and Clyde, The Graduate, Cool Hand Luke, In the Heat of the Night, Dont Look Back, The Jungle Book, The Dirty Dozen, The Producers, Thoroughly Modern Millie * 1968 – 2001: A Space Odyssey, Once Upon a Time in the West, Rosemary's Baby, Night of the Living Dead, Planet of the Apes, Oliver!, Chitty Chitty Bang Bang, The Love Bug, Yellow Submarine, Bullitt, Yours, Mine and Ours, Funny Girl * 1969 – Midnight Cowboy, True Grit, Easy Rider, Z, Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid, The Wild Bunch, Sweet Charity, Hello, Dolly!, The Italian Job 1970s * 1970 – Love Story, Performance, The Aristocats, Five Easy Pieces, Patton, M*A*S*H, The Conformist, Woodstock, Tora! Tora! Tora!; first IMAX films * 1971 – The French Connection, A Clockwork Orange, Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory, Dirty Harry, The Last Picture Show, Fiddler on the Roof, Billy Jack, Shaft, Duel, Get Carter * 1972 – The Godfather, Aguirre, the Wrath of God, The Discreet Charm of the Bourgeoisie, Solaris, Cries and Whispers, Last Tango in Paris, What's Up, Doc?, The Poseidon Adventure * 1973 – The Exorcist, Don't Look Now, Badlands, Amarcord, The Sting, Enter the Dragon, Mean Streets, American Graffiti, Paper Moon, The Wicker Man, Papillon * 1974 – A Woman Under the Influence, The Godfather Part II, Chinatown, The Conversation, Young Frankenstein, Blazing Saddles, The Texas Chain Saw Massacre, The Towering Inferno, That's Entertainment! * 1975 – Jaws, One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest, Barry Lyndon, Dog Day Afternoon, Nashville, The Rocky Horror Picture Show, Monty Python and the Holy Grail; videocassette recorders appear on mass market * 1976 – Taxi Driver, Rocky, Network, Carrie, All the President's Men, In the Realm of the Senses, 1900, Logan's Run, The Omen, Bugsy Malone, The Outlaw Josey Wales * 1977 – Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Annie Hall, A Bridge Too Far, Close Encounters of the Third Kind, Saturday Night Fever, Providence, Suspiria, Eraserhead * 1978 – Halloween, Dawn of the Dead, Grease, Midnight Express, Days of Heaven, The Deer Hunter, Superman, Every Which Way but Loose, Up In Smoke, National Lampoon's Animal House, Watership Down * 1979 – Apocalypse Now, Mad Max, Monty Python's Life of Brian, Alien, Kramer vs. Kramer, Manhattan, Stalker, Star Trek: The Motion Picture, The Muppet Movie 1980s * 1980 – The Shining, The Empire Strikes Back, Raging Bull, Ordinary People, Kagemusha, Airplane!, Caddyshack, The Blues Brothers, Flash Gordon, Friday the 13th, Fame * 1981 – Raiders of the Lost Ark, On Golden Pond, Chariots of Fire, Pennies from Heaven, Das Boot, Reds, Blow Out, The Evil Dead, Arthur, Cannonball Run, Scanners, Mad Max 2, Time Bandits, Clash of the Titans, An American Werewolf in London * 1982 – E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial, Blade Runner, Sophie's Choice, Poltergeist, Fitzcarraldo, Fanny and Alexander, Tootsie, Gandhi, Tron, 48 Hrs., Annie, First Blood, The Thing, The Dark Crystal, An Officer and a Gentleman * 1983 – Sans Soleil, L'Argent, Terms of Endearment, The King of Comedy, The Right Stuff, Risky Business, Nostalghia, Return of the Jedi, Flashdance, Trading Places, A Christmas Story, Sudden Impact, Sleepaway Camp, Scarface, National Lampoon's Vacation; THX sound system is developed * 1984 – This Is Spinal Tap, Amadeus, The Karate Kid, The Terminator, Once Upon a Time in America, Ghostbusters, Paris, Texas, Gremlins, Footloose, Police Academy, A Nightmare on Elm Street, Red Dawn, Beverly Hills Cop, The NeverEnding Story * 1985 – Back to the Future, Come and See, Ran, Brazil, Shoah, Out of Africa, The Breakfast Club, The Color Purple, Cocoon, The Goonies, Pee-wee's Big Adventure, A Room with a View * 1986 – Blue Velvet, Aliens, The Sacrifice, Ferris Bueller's Day Off, Stand by Me, Hannah and Her Sisters, Platoon, Top Gun, Crocodile Dundee, An American Tail, Three Amigos, Labyrinth, The Fly, Short Circuit * 1987 – Fatal Attraction, Wings of Desire, The Dead, Dirty Dancing, The Princess Bride, Evil Dead II, Full Metal Jacket, The Last Emperor, Wall Street, Moonstruck, Hope and Glory, Raising Arizona, Sid & Nancy, Mannequin, Spaceballs, Predator, Good Morning, Vietnam, RoboCop, Innerspace, Planes, Trains and Automobiles, The Lost Boys * '1988' – ''Rain Man, The Last Temptation of Christ, My Neighbor Totoro, Midnight Run, Dead Ringers, Cinema Paradiso, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Die Hard, Beetlejuice, Akira, Child's Play, The Naked Gun: From the Files of Police Squad! * 1989 – The Little Mermaid (which starts off the Disney Renaissance), Do the Right Thing, Driving Miss Daisy, Crimes and Misdemeanors, The Abyss, Close-Up, Batman, A Fish Called Wanda, Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure, Born on the Fourth of July, Dead Poets Society, Field of Dreams, Honey, I Shrunk the Kids, When Harry Met Sally...; first publication of Empire 1990s * 1990 – Home Alone, Goodfellas, Ghost, Wild at Heart, Edward Scissorhands, Miller's Crossing, Dances with Wolves, House Party, Total Recall, Kindergarten Cop, Pretty Woman, Misery, The Hunt for Red October, Journey of Hope * 1991 – The Silence of the Lambs, Terminator 2: Judgment Day, JFK, A Brighter Summer Day, Thelma & Louise, Beauty and the Beast, The Addams Family, My Girl, Hot Shots!, Boyz n the Hood, Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves, Point Break * 1992 – Unforgiven, Aladdin, Reservoir Dogs, The Player, Basic Instinct, The Crying Game, A Few Good Men, Indochine, The Bodyguard, League of Their Own, Sister Act, Pure Country, Wayne's World * 1993 – Schindler's List, The Piano, In the Name of the Father, Groundhog Day, Jurassic Park, Philadelphia, Three Colors: Blue, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Mrs. Doubtfire, Hocus Pocus, Cliffhanger, The Firm, Sleepless in Seattle, Dazed and Confused, True Romance, Free Willy * 1994 – Pulp Fiction, Forrest Gump, The Shawshank Redemption, The Lion King, Legends of the Fall, Three Colors: Red, Clerks, Interview with the Vampire, True Lies, Speed, The Mask, Léon: The Professional, Ace Ventura: Pet Detective, Dumb and Dumber, Four Weddings and a Funeral * 1995 – Braveheart, Se7en, Toy Story, Heat, A Moment of Innocence, 12 Monkeys, The Usual Suspects, Apollo 13, Babe, Jumanji, Leaving Las Vegas, Sense and Sensibility, Clueless, Before Sunrise; first DVDs released * 1996 – Fargo, Breaking the Waves, Trainspotting, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Independence Day, Jerry Maguire, The English Patient, Flirting with Disaster, Scream, Fly Away Home, Mars Attacks!, Dragonheart, Mission: Impossible * 1997 – Titanic, Boogie Nights, Taste of Cherry, Hana-bi, L.A. Confidential, Good Will Hunting, Life is Beautiful, Jackie Brown, Men in Black, The Fifth Element, Chasing Amy, Princess Mononoke, Kundun, The Full Monty, Anastasia, Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery * 1998 – Saving Private Ryan, American History X, The Thin Red Line, The Rugrats Movie, Shakespeare in Love, The Big Lebowski, Rush Hour, The Truman Show, Mulan, Buffalo 66, Rushmore, The Mask of Zorro, Bulworth, Blade, You've Got Mail, The Wedding Singer, Gods and Monsters, There's Something About Mary, Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas * 1999 – American Beauty, The Matrix, The Sixth Sense, Fight Club, Magnolia, The Blair Witch Project, South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut, Eyes Wide Shut, The Iron Giant, All About My Mother, Stuart Little, Toy Story 2, Girl, Interrupted, American Pie, Notting Hill, Office Space, The Green Mile, Being John Malkovich 2000s * '2000' – ''In the Mood for Love, Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon, Platform, Memento, Erin Brockovich, Cast Away, Gladiator, Chicken Run, Billy Elliot, O Brother, Where Art Thou?, American Psycho, Meet the Parents, Dinosaur, Traffic, X-Men, High Fidelity, Final Destination, Before Night Falls, Almost Famous, Requiem for a Dream; first digital cinema projection in Europe by Philippe Binant * 2001 – Mulholland Drive, The Royal Tenenbaums, The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring, A Beautiful Mind, Spirited Away, Shrek, Donnie Darko, ''Harry Potter'' film series (2001–11) begins, The Fast and the Furious, Moulin Rouge!, Monster's Ball, Monsters, Inc., Legally Blonde, Zoolander, Training Day, Black Hawk Down, A.I. Artificial Intelligence, Spy Kids, Amélie, Bridget Jones's Diary, Ocean's Eleven * 2002 – City of God, Talk to Her, Minority Report, The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers, Spider-Man, The Pianist, Chicago, Russian Ark, The Hours, The Quiet American, Gangs of New York, Bowling for Columbine, About a Boy, Frieda, 28 Days Later, The Ring, The Bourne Identity, Adaptation, Bend It Like Beckham, 8 Mile * 2003 – Oldboy, Kill Bill: Volume 1, Elephant, Monster, The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King, Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl, Finding Nemo, Love Actually, Lost in Translation, Johnny English, Big Fish, Once Upon a Time in Mexico, The Last Samurai, The Room, Cold Mountain, Elf, School of Rock * 2004 – Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind, The Passion of the Christ, Million Dollar Baby, The Incredibles, Sideways, Hotel Rwanda, Downfall, Friday Night Lights, The Aviator, Spider-Man 2, Closer, Saw, Ray, Mean Girls, Anchorman: The Legend of Ron Burgundy, Napoleon Dynamite, Garden State, Finding Neverland, Team America: World Police, Shaun of the Dead, Hellboy, The Polar Express, The Life Aquatic with Steve Zissou * 2005 – Caché, The New World, Brokeback Mountain, The Death of Mr. Lazarescu, A History of Violence, Pride & Prejudice, Walk the Line, Batman Begins, March of the Penguins, Munich, Serenity, Sin City, Good Night, and Good Luck, Crash, The 40 Year Old Virgin, King Kong (2005), Star Wars: Episode III – Revenge of the Sith, Capote * 2006 – Children of Men, Pan's Labyrinth, The Departed, Dreamgirls, The Lives of Others, The Prestige, The Queen, Casino Royale, Happy Feet, Borat, Little Miss Sunshine, Night at the Museum, The Pursuit of Happyness, Inside Man, The History Boys, The Holiday, The Last King of Scotland, Snakes on a Plane, Babel, United 93 * 2007 – 300, I Am Legend, Ratatouille, There Will Be Blood, Into the Wild, No Country for Old Men, Atonement, Juno, The Simpsons Movie, Michael Clayton, Superbad, Hot Fuzz, Enchanted, Alvin and the Chipmunks, American Gangster, Son of Rambow, Grindhouse, Transformers, La Vie En Rose, Zodiac, Knocked Up, The Darjeeling Limited, Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street * 2008 – The Dark Knight, Iron Man (which starts off the Marvel Cinematic Universe), Mamma Mia!, WALL-E, Gran Torino, Slumdog Millionaire, The Wrestler, Milk, Vicky Cristina Barcelona, Frost/Nixon, Cloverfield, Changeling, Taken, Marley & Me, Step Brothers, In Bruges, Bronson, Man on Wire, The Reader, The Curious Case of Benjamin Button * 2009 – Up, Inglourious Basterds, The Secret in Their Eyes, Mary and Max, District 9, Avatar, The Princess and the Frog, Star Trek, The Hangover, Up in the Air, Coraline, In the Loop, Zombieland, Sherlock Holmes, Precious, The Hurt Locker, Michael Jackson's This Is It 2010s * 2010 – Black Swan, Inception, The King's Speech, Tangled, The Social Network, Winter's Bone, How to Train Your Dragon, 127 Hours, Alice in Wonderland, Toy Story 3, The Town, True Grit (2010), The Fighter, Easy A, Scott Pilgrim vs. the World, Kick-Ass, The Kids Are All Right * 2011 – The Artist, Drive, The Intouchables, Hugo, A Separation, The Tree of Life, The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo, Midnight in Paris, Bridesmaids, The Descendants, War Horse, Moneyball, Thor, Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy, The Muppets, The Help, The Cabin in the Woods, Super 8, Rise of the Planet of the Apes, The Adventures of Tintin * 2012 – Prometheus, Marvel's The Avengers, The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey, Argo, Lincoln, Django Unchained, Life of Pi, Les Misérables, Skyfall, Ted, Silver Linings Playbook, Pitch Perfect, 21 Jump Street (film), Magic Mike, Moonrise Kingdom, Wreck-It Ralph, The Master, Beasts of the Southern Wild, Brave, Zero Dark Thirty, Amour, The Hunger Games, The Dark Knight Rises * 2013 – The Wolf of Wall Street, The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug, 12 Years a Slave, Gravity, Bhaag Milkha Bhaag, Rush, Frozen, American Hustle, Filth, Dallas Buyers Club, Captain Phillips, Her, Under the Skin, Blue is the Warmest Colour, Prisoners, The Conjuring, Inside Llewyn Davis, Nebraska, Pacific Rim, World War Z, Philomena, This is the End, The World's End, Blue Jasmine * 2014 – Interstellar, Boyhood, The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies, The Grand Budapest Hotel, The Lego Movie, Birdman, Guardians of the Galaxy, Whiplash, Paddington, American Sniper, Into the Woods, Kingsman: The Secret Service, Big Hero 6, Selma, Gone Girl, Frank, Foxcatcher, Nightcrawler, John Wick, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Wild, The Imitation Game, The Theory of Everything * 2015 – Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Mad Max: Fury Road, The Revenant, The Hateful Eight, Inside Out, Spotlight, The Martian, Ex Machina, Bridge of Spies, The Big Short, Room, The Peanuts Movie, Cinderella, Carol, Creed, Furious 7, Amy, The DUFF, A Bigger Splash, Sicario, Straight Outta Compton * 2016 – Zootopia, Deadpool, Doctor Strange, Moana, Arrival, Manchester by the Sea, La La Land, Moonlight, Sully, Hacksaw Ridge, Fences, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Lion, The Jungle Book, Captain America: Civil War, Silence, Hidden Figures, Hell or High Water * 2017 – The Shape of Water, Wonder Woman, Get Out, Coco, Dunkirk, Logan, It, The Disaster Artist, Baby Driver, Spider-Man: Homecoming, The Post, I, Tonya, Blade Runner 2049, Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, The Silent Child, The Big Sick, Thor: Ragnarok, Wonder, Paddington 2, Call Me by Your Name, Molly's Game, Atomic Blonde, Lady Bird, The Children Act, The Florida Project, Three Billboards Outside Ebbing, Missouri, Darkest Hour, Ghost Stories, Beauty and the Beast, Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle, Battle of the Sexes, The Greatest Showman * 2018 – Avengers: Infinity War, Ready Player One, A Star Is Born, Welcome to Marwen, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse, Hereditary, Black Panther, Teen Titans Go! To the Movies, Vox Lux, Crazy Rich Asians, BlacKkKlansman, The Miseducation of Cameron Post, A Simple Favor, The Hate U Give, Annihilation, First Man, Isle of Dogs, Pick of the Litter, Mary Queen of Scots, Mary Poppins Returns, Stomping Grounds, Mission: Impossible - Fallout, Mandy, Whitney, McQueen, Won't You Be My Neighbor?, Can You Ever Forgive Me?, Mid90s, On the Basis of Sex, Beautiful Boy, Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again, Bohemian Rhapsody, Anna and the Apocalypse, The Mule, Vice, Colette, The Front Runner, Overlord, The Old Man & the Gun, Suspiria, Bad Times at the El Royale, The Favourite, The Guernsey Literary and Potato Peel Pie Society * 2019 – How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, Toy Story 4, Frozen 2, Star Wars: Episode IX, The New Mutants, Avengers 4, Once Upon a Time in Hollywood, Cats, Captain Marvel 2020s * 2020 – Godzilla vs. Kong, Gambit, Avatar 2, Maleficent II See also * List of cinematic firsts References * ''The Silent Cinema Reader edited by Lee Grieveson and Peter Kramer * Movies of the 30s, edited by Jürgen Müller, Taschen * The Magic of Méliès, documentary by Jacques Mény, special collector's edition DVD, Spain Film Category:Years in film List Category:Timelines by year Category:Lists